


When We Once Were There

by MiyuKuran



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Akuma (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Grief/Mourning, OCs - Freeform, Parent AU, adrinette parent au, adult fic, past adrigami, past lukanetta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuKuran/pseuds/MiyuKuran
Summary: Years after their lives sent them apart Adrien and Marinette meet once again this time as the parents to two little girls.





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette found herself checking her watch over and over again during this meeting. She was careful to appear to pay attention to what the man was saying in front of the room, but she already knew what this was about. Blah, blah blah budget, blah blah blah brand integrity Blah Blah Blah Press conference. If she didn’t know any better she would have thought her boss sent her here as some cruel joke, but it was widely known that Gabriel Agreste didn’t have a sense of humor. She had already given her presentation on what was going to be the main theme from this year’s Spring line, with the prices on fabrics needed, but it seemed they needed her to stay for a portion that had nothing to do with her job. She longed to be back in her office, or at least wish she brought her sketchbook, but last time Nathalie had lightly scolded her. Still, Marinette couldn’t help but feel her mind wander, and wondered if she was the only one.  However it wasn’t just boredom plaguing her, Marinette had somewhere she needed to be.

“I think we get the point, Monsieur,” Nathalie said standing, signaling an end to the meeting. Marinette threw the woman a grateful look, and though Nathalie caught it she didn’t respond. “I’ll be sure to get all of these reports to Mr. Agreste. Though I can already say everything looks satisfactory. Let’s continue to make good of the Gabriel name, shall we? Good day.” At her words, everyone stood up and began filing out of the conference room. Marinette picked up her handbag, a Gabriel of course. and began to leave.

“Marinette,” Nathalie called causing Marinette to stop just short of the door. “Great work today, Mr. Agreste will be pleased.” Marinette fought a blush and thanked the woman. She was young, very young to be working this far up in the company, but Gabriel himself had kind of taken her under his wing. Marinette was grateful he did that, even considering her situation. “Mr. Agreste wants to know if you’ll be needing to leave work a little earlier with school in session now. He heard that Madam Paulette was giving you some trouble in regards to that.” The blush Marinette was fighting back with a vengeance as she felt her face turn crimson. 

“No, no, no!” She exclaimed hoping not to cause any trouble. “We were able to work it out. I understand the kind of position I’m putting everyone through, even with my daughter I have to continue to pull your weight.” Marinette replied Nathalie’s expression, of course, did not change. 

“Of course. As you know Mr. Agreste hired you knowing your situation at home and as someone who was a single parent himself, he does not want you to feel discriminated against at work and wants to be able to work with you around your daughter. Please if you have any more problems with Madame Paulette don’t hesitate to contact me. I’ll be able to straighten it out.” Nathalie responded before leaving the room. Marinette sighed. It was no secret Gabriel had taken an interest in her, and she hoped his apparent favoritism hadn’t caused anyone problems. 

Marinette checked her watch one more time and heaved a sigh of relief. She should still make it on time to pick up Emma if she left now, Walking out of the room Marinette saw the Elevator filling with people. It would be a while before it was back and Marinette really needed to get to her car. “ Wait please!” She called out and began to run toward the elevator when she ran face first into something hard that sent her crashing into the ground. Dazed Marinette placed a hand to her now pounding head confused as to what just happened. 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, Miss.” A masculine voice said to her, causing Marinette to curse her luck and her lack of coordination. “Let me help you up.” At least he was nice about it. Most men in this building would have berated her for running into them, Marinette grabbed his hand and he quickly helped her up 

“Thank you so much-“ She went to thank him when she finally got a good look at the man she probably almost maimed. His hair was shorter then she had ever seen it, but she could recognize those green eyes anywhere, Adrien Agreste. 

“Marinette?” He asked. Green eyes sparkling with joy. She was surprised he remembered her. They hadn’t seen each other since they graduated Lycée. She remembered he went off to model in America while she stayed and went to University. He never came back. Instead, he moved to Japan and got married. 

“ Adrien! It’s uh... Good to see you again!” She said willing herself to do what she was never able to in Lycée, Hold a decent conversation with him. 

“Yeah, it’s been years.” He laughed. “I didn’t know you worked for Gabriel. though I guess it does make sense. My father always did think you were very talented.” He said. Marinette blushed at the compliment. He hadn’t changed in all these years. Still the sweet boy she remembers. 

“Yes, Mr. Agreste has been very kind to me the past few years. Are you here to see your father?” Marinette asked. She figured he was visiting him. Though Marinette can honestly say in the time she had been working here he never has, but she knew what their relationship had always been like. 

“Umm… Yeah actually, Kinda?” He paused. " I work here now.” He revealed almost making Marinette’s jaw drop. “I moved back to Paris, and Father wants me to work on the business side of things. I guess as he’s getting older he’s more worried about his art. “ 

“That’s great. I guess we’ll be seeing each other around then.” Marinette smiled and tried not to panic. 

“Yeah, I got to go see father, but let’s catch up another time, Marinette.” He walked away sparing her a wave which she returned. and Marinette found herself screaming inside her mind. Adrien Agreste was back in Paris working in the same building she was. If Marinette was 14 she’d be screaming for joy, but now all she could think about was how difficult working around him was going to be. She had loved him for years, and he had never noticed. Then he went off to America, then Japan, and married Kagami….

Oh...

Marinette had almost forgotten, but she couldn’t dwell on Adrien when she had her own problems like picking up Emma. Shaking her head clear of any thoughts regarding Adrien Agreste, Marinette walked out of Gabriel and to her car. She’d be at Emma’s school in no time. 

* * *

 

“Father,” Adrien greeted as he stepped into Gabriel Agreste’s office. 

“Ah, Adrien. I see you made here on time, good.” Adrien fought the urge to roll his eyes business as usual when dealing with his father. “Tomorrow I’ll be holding a press conference and introducing you as the new CFO to Gabriel and the public.” 

Adrien raised an eyebrow, “You haven’t sent the news to the company about a new CFO. Father, that’s-“ Gabriel held up ahead silencing his son, and make Adrien feel like he was 14 again. 

“I gave word to those who needed to know, but everyone else will learn about it at the press conference tomorrow.” He said, “ I’ll have Nathalie escort you to your office, and please remember that though I’m sympathetic with your situation I’m still expecting great things from you, Adrien.” Adrien felt his hands tighten to fist. 

“Of course, Father,” Adrien said tightly and moved to follow the silent Nathalie out of the room. When they were clear of the room Adrien spoke to himself. “Why did I even bother coming back.” He spat hating the way his father made him feel. 

“Well, I for one am grateful. This move was beneficial to you both.” Nathalie replied catching and pulling Adrien away from his thoughts. “And having your father be able to focus on Paris then you in Tokyo is going to do wonders for my nerves.” Adrien laughed a little at that, though he knows on some level it isn’t true. His father had been more attentive of him lately but he was sure it was going to pass soon. And Gabriel had never really worried about him in the way that Adrien thought was fatherly. 

“Thank you, Nathalie. Out of this, at least being closer to you is a benefit.” Nathalie smiled in response 

“Your daughter, Ayako, How is she?” 

“She’s doing great! Handled the move like a pro, and she’s….” Adrien looked down at the watch on his wrist and noticed the time. “ At school! I’m sorry Nathalie I have to go get her!” Adrien said running down the hallway and to the Elevator. As he got in his phone buzzed with a message from Nathalie over all the things he needed to go over before tomorrow and the number of his office, and he ran toward his car barely stopping to thank the doorman and igniting the ignition as quickly as possible and thanked God for push starts. Soon he was out of the parking garage and on the street. The great thing about Ayako’s primary school was how close to the office it was. It made things easier when Adrien had a slip of the mind like this. He couldn’t believe he was late picking up his daughter on the first day. He hoped Ayako didn’t get on him too much. 

Adrien pulled up to the school and quickly walked inside finding a receptionist who simply waved off his panic look and said it happened all the time before walking him outside to the other children in “Aftercare” as she called it was. It didn’t take him long to find Ayako or really for Ayako to find him. 

“Daddy!” She ran up to up and hugged him by the legs with a shout. “I thought you forgot about me!” She said while staring up at him still holding his legs  "but Emma’s mommy said you’d be here soon and she even let Emma stay and wait with me! We played tag and-“ 

“Hold on, Aya. “ He said scooping up his child. “Okay from the beginning and who is Emma?” He asked with a laugh

“I made a friend!” Aya said proudly. “She’s nice, daddy. and she knows how to sing really well. In music class, she sounded better than everybody else and knew that a piano had strings in it!” 

"Really now?” Adrien replied, happy that her first day was at least a happy one his late pick up excluded. 

“Yup! Her mommy’s really nice too and waited with me too! Come meet them!” Aya kicked her legs asking to be let down and began to drag her father over to the small pavilion where he found a very familiar face one he had literally just run into. 

“Well, I  did say we could catch up later, Marinette,” Adrien said as he stared at the woman he had just pumped into 30 minutes ago. This time he was able to get a better look at her. In Gabriel, he only saw bluebell eyes and freckles, that could belong only to her, but now he could see just how different she looked.  Her hair was longer then it had been in Lycée and she had clearly grown. Adrien noting how good she looked, but he always thought she was one of the prettiest girls in his class, though at the time he was more worried about Kagami. It was no surprise that Marinette had grown to become a beautiful woman. “I didn’t know you had a daughter,” Adrien said spying a small black haired girl hiding behind her mother’s pencil skirt. 

"Yeah! This is Emma. Emma, sweetie, please say hi to mommy’s friend. Mr. Adrien.” Marinette pushed her daughter around her. 

“Hi.” The girl responded softly and shyly. 

“Emma it’s not shy time, This is my daddy. Remember I told you about how cool he was. He looks like the prince from the movie!”  Aya said stepping forward, trying to urge the girl out of her shell. It seemed to work. 

“Are you a prince, like in the movies?” Emma asked with wide eyes. At this both Marinette and Adrien laughed. 

“No Sweetie, but even I have to admit Mr. Adrien has always been very prince-like,” Marinette replied, causing Adrien to look up quickly at her. Prince-like? That was what she thought of him. 

“Daddy, I didn’t know you knew Emma’s mommy?” Aya said confused. 

“Daddy knows a lot of people, baby,” Adrien replied smirking at his daughter’s pout at his answer. “But in this case, I and Ms. Marinette went to school together.” Emma perked up at this.

“Like Me and Aya?” she asked. Marinette nodded. 

“Yes, but we were a little older when we meet. Not as lucky as you two.” Marinette hooped her daughter’s nose, who giggled in response. It seemed being a parent suited Marinette not that Adrien was surprised. She had always taken care of everyone around her. Being a mother suited her. 

“Mommy,” Emma pulled on her mother’s red pencil skirt. “Can Aya and I play some more?” Marinette quickly looked back up at Adrien then down again at her daughter. 

“I don’t think so sweetie, I’m sure Mr. Adrien is very busy. You can play with Aya another time.” 

“ _Dame_!” Aya grabbed her father’s hand, “Daddy, please let me play with Aya more! I’ll never ask for anything ever!” 

“Me too!” Emma grabbed his other hand, “Please Mr. Adrien?” With both of them giving him puppy dog eyes Adrien could feel his resolve shrinking. 

“Well, I don’t have to go back to the office.” Adrien scratched the back of his head. "If your free Marinette, we could go to the park, get some ice cream. I did promise that we would catch up.” at this both girls turned their attention to Marinette freeing Adrien from the hot seat. 

“Ice Cream!” Emma shouted “Please Mommy!!”

“Yes, Emma’s mommy, can we go get ice cream then play together!” With both girls pleading at her Marinette turned to glare at Adrien who had the gall to look as innocent as possible. How could she say no when they were both begging like this. It wasn’t like she had to get back to the office either. 

“You know what, ice cream sounds great.” Marinette smiled at Adrien. Her heart melts as the two girls cry in delight. How could she have said no to that? Seeing the two spin around in joy was worth staying out a little later. 

 It was a short walk to the park and the ice cream man. The line was short, which was rare as he had a tendency to be very popular. The park as a whole was quieter then it had been in a while. Marinette was expecting more children as it was after school now, but it seemed she was wrong. It was very peaceful. Adrien pulled out his wallet and handed his daughter a few bills, "Go and get you and Emma some Ice Cream, Okay?” Aya smiled up at her father, Before nodding and running off with Emma.

“Thanks for that, Adrien, but I could have paid for Emma’s ice cream,” Marinette said as she sat down on the bench. 

“It’s just ice cream, and I’m not exactly hurting for money,” Adrien shrugged. “But how have you been? It’s been what 11- 12 years.?” 

“Yeah, you went to university in America right?” That was the last time they saw each other, freshly 18, out of lycée, and heading out into the world. It was where Marinette’s 4-year crush had to die, and where their friendship came to an end. 

“Yeah,” Adrien rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. A habit that he had done for years when he was feeling uncomfortable. "I should have kept in contact better.” 

“It’s okay, It wasn’t like we were super close anyway.” Not for Marinette’s lack of trying though, “You kept in touch with Nino though. He always told Alya and me how you were doing. Besides I’m sure America was good for you. To get away from… everything here.” Adrien’s smile left, as he sighed. His home life as a kid was never really a secret especially to his friends, and Marinette was one of them. 

“Yeah, it was good for me. Kagami was the one who’d convince me to…” Adrien trailed off. It was easy to forget, especially at times like this when he was remembering the past. 

Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder. “I heard about….” Marinette searched for the right words, but she wasn’t sure she had them. “I’m so sorry, Adrien. I can’t even imagine. what you’ve been through.” When Nino had gotten the news about the accident, he’d flown to Japan immediately to help Adrien. Alya and Marinette had helped him packed. From what Nino told him, Adrien had been in rough shape, but that was almost 2 years ago. And Nino hadn’t even told them Adrien was moving back to Paris. She assumes he hadn’t known

“Thank you…” Adrien Brushed his hair away from his eyes, and that was when Marinette noticed that a scar on his eyebrow hidden by his hair. A permanent reminder. “I’m becoming okay again. I have someone else who needs me after all. I couldn’t completely fall apart.” 

“I guess that’s true,” She acknowledged.

“Besides Moving back to Paris is going to be great!” Adrien said bringing a smile to his face. " I’m back where my friends and family are. And I think Aya will love it here. This is her first time in Paris. I’m honestly so impressed with her. Her French had always been good, but she prefers Japanese. I thought for sure she wouldn’t speak it too much when we got here, but she’s really blown my expectations out of the water with how she’s assimilated. Honestly, I uprooted her to a completely different culture, but then again she was a little forward for Japan. Kagami used to say she gets that from me, but I’ve never really seen it.” This piqued Marinette’s interest. Adrien had always been reserved, sweet to a fault but reserved. Foreward wasn’t a word she would use to describe him. Kagami, however, was always very forthcoming about her feelings for Adrien, Unlike Marinette herself. Marinette often wished she had Kagami’s confidence. 

“But what’s your story these past few years. I mean it seems you’ve got everything you wanted, A designing job at Gabriel, and a beautiful daughter. Though I would have thought  you would have been married by now.”Adrien's hand flew up as the words flew out of his mouth Adrien realized what he had said. He had noticed the lack of ring on her finger and assumed. He was trying to restart his friendship with Marinette now he probably ruined. “I Swear I didn’t mean it like! -“ He started but stopped at the sound of her laughter. She was laughing harder then he had seen her laugh in over a decade. A true genuine laugh that was infectious and soon made Adrien start to laugh too. When was the last time he had laughed like this? It had to have been since before the accident. It had been a while since he had said something like that so true to his inner thoughts too.

“I’m sorry.” Marinette wheezed in between laughs. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so…. “ She searched for the words. her yeas rolling looking for the right word. “Panicked. You’ve always said the right thing. It’s nice to see the other side, the side that’s a little more human.” 

Adrien raised an eyebrow, “Well, I’m far from perfect….” He hadn’t realized he portrayed that sort of image to Marinette, that certainly did explain her prince comment from earlier. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make it sound like….” He trailed off unsure of how to make this any less awkward. 

“Hey,” She waved him off. “It’s fine, and nothing worse then what I hear from my mother on a weekly basis.” Marinette rolled her eyes, “And being married was something I’ve wanted since school. Everyone in our class knew about my dream to marry have a nice house with a picket fence 2 sons, a daughter, a dog, and a hamster. It wasn’t that big of a secret, no matter how hard I tried to keep it that way.” Marinette mused back to her old self in school. She was so... 14. Yes, she was a fourteen year old with far too big of a crush, and too much time on her hands. “But to answer your question, Life isn’t what you dream of at 14. It’s a lot…Harder. And I made some decisions most of them bad but a few good ones, and I can say Emma was the best of them, even if don’t have all those things I dreamed up as a kid.” 

Adrien watched Marinette as she looked out her eyes finding her daughter and the smile that graced her lips were something he hadn’t seen in a while, but something he knew. A mother’s love. A parent’s love, hell he looked at his kid the same way. 

“I will say Emma was not part of the plan, but I loved her, and I always wanted a kid anyway. I just had to do it on my own. Sure it was scary, but she’s worth it.” Marinette had said a lot and had said nothing at all. It had made Adrien curious, but he wasn’t going to force her to open up to him. After all, they hadn’t seen each other in 12 years. 

“I understand,” Adrien replied earnestly. He opened his mouth to ask her about how her parents were doing when A familiar shout came from the playground that made both he and Marinette stand. They both rushed over, but it was Adrien who got there first his height playing to his advantage, where he found Emma cradling her forearm, and Aya trying to calm the wailing girl down though she looked to be on the verge of tears herself

“Hey, girls, what happened? Are you alright?” He asked, but suddenly found himself narrated with wails and Aya trying to explain despite being panic. It was mostly a mesh of Japanese and French that Adrien could barely understand over Emma’s cries. It seemed right now he wasn’t gonna learn anything until he got Emma to calm down. Adrien crouched and pulled Emma into his lap an Automatic reaction to seeing a girl his daughter’s age crying. He was worried if she had broken her arm. 

“Hey, Emma?” He said gently. “I see you hurt your arm. Can I take a look at it.” Emma looked at him hesitantly at first but stopped wailing at least, and held out her arm with a nod. Ah, There was the source of the crying. I large scratch going up Emma’s forearm, more than likely from a rock. Poor thing it looked like it hurt, but at least it wasn’t bleeding heavy. Luckily Aya was known for being a little more than rambunctious and he always had Bandaids on him. He reached in his pocket pulling out some Neosporin and bandaids. “This is going to help okay, but it might sting a little. Is that Okay?” He asked. Emma sniffled now the crying was coming to an end, but she nodes once more, and Adrien began to bandage her arm. Just as he was finished Marinette finally caught up, not that he could blame her, she wasn’t exactly mobile in her pencil skirt and heels. 

“Is everything ok? Emma!” She said noticing the decent size bandaid on her daughter's arm. She crouched to her daughter’s level who immediately jumped out of Adrien’s grasp and to her mothers. “Emma, what happened to your arm?” 

Adrien stood dusting his pants off, "I think she fell and scraped her arm on a rock. Don’t worry I disinfected it and wrapped it up. She’ll be fine, it wasn’t even really bleeding. I think it was the shock if anything.” Adrien places his hands in his pocket as he watched Marinette pull Emma close and whisper something in her ear. 

Marinette smiled, “Talk about super dad. You just happen to carry Bandaids and disinfectant on you?” Marinette asked impressed. Not even she did that. 

Adrien shrugged, “let’s just say Aya is a little more accident-prone than normal and leave it at that.” 

“Well thank you, Adrien,” Marinette said. “Emma what do you say to Mr. Adrien for helping you with your arm.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Adrien,” Emma said shyly. A trait she must have gotten from her mother. Remembering their earlier conversation Adrien swept himself into a gallant bow

“It is always an honor to help royalty like you, Princess Emma.” The excited gasp he heard from her was enough to make him smile. 

“I think It’s probably time to head home now.” Marinette stood up with Emma still in her arms. “It’s been great Adrien. Let’s do this again sometime.” She said. “Say goodbye to Mr. Adrien and Ayako, Emma” 

"Bye-bye,” She waved as her mother turned and began to walk back in the direction of their car. Adrien and Aya returned the farewell while watching the mother and daughter leave. Adrien couldn’t believe today, both he had Marinette were parents to girls in the same class, coincidence didn’t even express how amazing that was. Not to mention, it seemed they still got along as they did in Lycée. He was lucky. When he left Paris 12 years ago. He didn’t want to come back. While school had been fun thanks to Nino and Kagami, and Marinette he still had too many bad memories and not to mention his father around that made staying in Paris not ideal. When Kagami asked him to go to America with her, he hasn’t hesitated, but he realized how much he missed. The lives of the friends he had just left here, Marinette had a child and he was sure other’s from Lycée were parents too. He couldn’t believe it. He should have kept in touch better, but that was in the past and he couldn’t change it now. he could, however, learn from it. 

"Hey, Marinette!” He called making the two stop and turn around. He ran over to them a confused Aya following behind him. “look I know you have to get to work pretty early and actually most mornings I get into the office after the girls are in school. and I’m pretty sure you’ll get off before me, so How about we work together in this single parents helping each other out.” He said, “I can take the girls to school and you can pick them up starting tomorrow and when I get off I can get Aya from.” He offered. This would save him in the afternoons. He couldn’t get out at 2:30 obviously going by what happened today, but Marinette had made it with enough time to spare. “What do you say?” 

Marinette bit her lip. Dropping off Emma in the morning early to Adrien’s would take a load off her shoulder’s and it wasn’t like he was a stranger either. He was another working parent trying to make this work. It couldn’t hurt, and it meant Madame Paulette would get off her back if she should up early like she was supposed to. 

“Deal.” She said, “on one condition.” She added milking Adrien’s confused expression. “I need your phone number.” 

He sighed in relief, “Of course” He said before pulling out his phone and reciting his number to her. Which she did back to him as well. “So, I’ll see you in the morning then. “ 

“Yup, don’t forget to text me your address,” Marinette said with a wave before departing. Yeah, something inside Adrien’s gut told him this move was going to be a good thing. 


	2. Chapter 2

_So you're just going to carpool with him now or something?”_ Alya asked on the phone that night after Marinette explained today’s situation to her. Alya had a big hearty laugh over the awkward but admittedly good reunion between Adrien and Marinette. Marinette was thoroughly embarrassed, but she couldn’t help but feel she and Adrien had started exactly where they had left off. 

“I mean….Yeah…?” Marinette replied. It was a good idea and besides their daughters were friends now, something the very shy Emma had a hard time making. Marinette wasn’t about to squander this chance for her daughter to grow a little. “What he said made sense Alya, and I mean I’m sure it will be fine.” Adrien wasn’t a stranger, she had been telling herself that since she agreed to this thing. He had his own daughter and they were going to be working together from now, so yeah Marinette was sure she could trust him with her daughter. 

_“I still can’t believe he’s here. Apparently, Nino just found out today, too. They’ve got a lunch date tomorrow,”_ Alya said explaining why Marinette hadn’t heard about his move back to Paris until today. “It’ll be good to be friends with him again. We were quite the squad back in our day.” Marinette could just hear Alya’s grin through the phone. _"Remember how we tricked my sister into letting us go one that double date?”_ Marinette rolled her eyes. 

“That was a date for you and Nino. Adrien didn’t even show up.” She pointed out. 

_“But he still kept you company when on FaceTime while Nino and I were otherwise occupied.”_ Alya retorted. _“He didn’t have to do that. He could have just let you awkwardly third-wheel.”_

“Yeah, a lot of us hanging out with Adrien was just him on FaceTime,” Marinette remembered getting her hopes up every time the four of them would go out only for Adrien to not show up because his father wouldn’t let him out of the house. This happened countless times, but they never stopped inviting him over no matter how many times it failed. 

_“You know that wasn’t his fault…. but maybe this will be good for all of us. I miss those days in Lycée, you know? When we didn’t have a care in the world. Where your crush on Adrien was the biggest thing happening, and all of us in the class save for Chloe trying to push you two together. Which reminds me by the way, Please tell me you're not crushing on him again.”_

Marinette thanked god that Alya wasn’t here to see the way her face turned red, “No, Alya. I’m 30 for god’s sake. Do you really think that I would have a crush on Adrien still?” 

_I know how much you loved him and how heartbroken you were when he went off to America with Kagami. Look girl I’m just warning you, With everything that’s going on his life right now. I think it’s best if you checked your feelings, I don’t want to see either of you get hurt. Adrien’s in a difficult place right.”_ Marinette sighed. Yes, she knew all of this but that didn’t mean that Alya’s words didn’t sting. 

Even now she knew she had no chance with Adrien. She wasn’t going to keep trying for a guy who liked so obviously for years and never acknowledged her feelings. She wasn’t expecting anything from Adrien especially not now. 

“Alya, I’m way over Adrien. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” 

There was silence before she responded. _“Alright, girl. Just making sure. Get’s some sleep. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”_ Alya hadn’t even waited for a response before hanging up, but she never did. Marinette looked at the clock it was 9 o’clock. Emma was asleep in her room, and though it made Marinette feel like an old woman her bedtimes were now a very strict 9 o’clock. Which meant she was late. Putting her cell phone on the charger and turning off the light on her nightstand. Marinette pled the covers closer and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

It was nearly 6:30 when the doorbell rang at Adrien’s house. It definitely woke him up, but at least he remembered to put on a shirt before he opened the door which he was grateful for because it was a tired looking Marinette holding her sleeping daughter in her arms. He had almost forgotten about their little arrangement. She looked smart, work ready in her blouse and wide-legged trousers, Hair pulled to the side and make-up down lightly but well. Honestly how anyone could look that good in the morning was a mystery. Adrien always fumbled around in the morning and thank god he only had to wear suits to the office. Anything done with any amount of time and care would be a definite no go. 

“I hope I didn’t wake you.” Marinette said adjusting the small girl of her hip. “I thought it would be best if I just let Emma sleep more and get ready over here. I hope you don’t mind. She can get dressed her self.”

“Yeah,” Adrien said accompanied by a yawn moving to let the woman in his foyer. “That’s perfectly fine. Miss Meimi, our maid usually helps Ayako get dressed. She can help Emma, too.” 

“That’s great…” Marinette trailed off into an uncomfortable silence. This was a lot more awkward then she intended. Adrien’s house was much bigger than her little apartment, much nicer too.“Umm… Do you have a place she can lie down?” 

Adrien’s hand slapped his forehead, “Yeah, sorry. Follow me.” He said shaking his head. Some host he was turning out to be. They came up to the guest room where Marinette was able to put Emma in the bed before saying goodbye. She then quietly exited the room. 

“Thank you for this, Adrien. I don’t know what I would have done without your help.” Marinette thanked him as they walked back to the foyer. 

“It’s no problem, plus I’m really doing this for Aya. She needs a friend right now after I uprooted her from everything she’s ever known.” 

“She’ll be fine,” Marinette promised. “She’ll adapt. If she’s anything like you, I know she will. You just got to give her time.” At least someone thought he was doing something right, because after missing picking her up yesterday. Adrien was sure he was going down on worst dad of the year award. 

“Hey, you’ve got some time right?” Adrien asked. “Do wanna stay for coffee? I’d feel bad if you went  to work without anything.” He offered, hoping she would take him up on it.  

“I would but I’ve got coffee in the car. I probably won’t see you at work considering we work in different areas, but I’ll see you later when you come to get Aya okay?” Marinette said no, but it wasn’t a complete rejection. 

“Yeah great, See you later,” Adrien said stepping up behind her as she walked back out to her car. the clank of her heels on the pavement brought Adrien’s attention to the red heels peeking out from her otherwise black and white outfit. She did look far too good for this early in the morning, especially the way those pants hugged her hips- 

 Woah! 

Adrien leaned back and quickly shut the door as Marinette got into her car. He checked her out, he couldn’t believe himself. He had checked out Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Adrien while he had to admit it had been a while. He hadn’t checked out a woman in years. Shaking his head, Adrien walked to the kitchen. No way he was going back to sleep now. He checked out another woman. Adrien’s hand began to fiddle with the ornate silver band on his left hand. Marinette was a friend. A friend who needed help with her daughter and here he was ogling her like a piece of meat. Starting the coffee maker. Adrien tried to distract himself from the disgust he was feeling. Marinette was attractive he had always thought that but he was mar- no, no he wasn’t. Not anymore. Even still he shouldn’t be thinking about his friend in such a way. He needed to get a grip. 

As the coffee was finished, Meimi walked into the room carrying a load of laundry from the laundry room was startled by Adrien’s presence. 

“Tsurugi-Sama! Ohayo Gozaimasu!” She started to bow, but Adrien put a hand up to stop her. He wasn’t going to let her bow when she had so much stuff in her hands. 

“Good morning, Meimi, “ he replied in Japanese. 

“If I may, Tsurugi-Sama. I noticed you're up earlier than usual.” She said. Adrien shrugged. He knew he usually kept late hours and was hard to wake in the morning. 

“Yes, We have a guest this morning, Meimi. I’m sure you heard the door.” He said. “An old friend of mine’s daughter befriended, Aya-chan at school yesterday. I thought it would be a good idea if to help each other out since I can’t pick up Aya in the afternoon, and she couldn’t drop her own daughter, Emma off in the morning. I wanted to ask if you could help her get dressed just like you do with Aya.” 

“Of course, Tsurugi-Sama. I’ll get started on breakfast at once, as well. Is there anything you would like, sir?” 

“I’m fine with just my coffee for now, but please make something a little more…French this morning for our guest, Maybe some Crepes.” 

“Of course, Tsurugi-Sama.” with a slight bow of her head, Meimi left the kitchen leaving Adrien alone with his thoughts once more. 

* * *

 

By the time the girls got up, Adrien was already for work himself. Ayako awoke first, running into the guest room happen to find her friend there sleeping just like her father promised her last night. Emma’s cry from being awoken not only in a strange place but by Ayako jumping on her was the first major fire Adrien had to put out. He had to remind Aya sternly that jumping on sleeping people other then him was not something she should do. Ayako seemed to understand that well enough and apologized, but it seemed the damage was done, and Emma was as quiet and shy as she had been yesterday when they had first met. Aya didn’t even seem to notice the little girl’s reserved nature, or she didn’t care. Adrien wasn’t sure which, but she kept talking to the girl and showing her things all morning. 

Getting dressed thankfully went without incident. The school they attended had a uniform, something that made Adrien a little wary, but Nathalie had promised it was the best school for her. Though luckily it seemed Emma was opening up by breakfast Impressed with the sweet crepes, Meimi had made for them and even struggled to thank the maid in her native language. Finally, 8 O'clock came which meant that it was time for them to leave and Adrien quickly gathered both girls and putting them in the girl Noticing on the way out Marinette was kind enough to leave Emma’s booster seat by the front door. He didn’t see her do that and smiled at the gesture. He would have to make sure he returned it to her. 

In the car, Aya was explaining to Emma about how the schools in Japan had different uniforms, which Emma was having a hard time comprehending a uniform that wasn’t a button-up shirt and a plaid skirt. It seemed this morning's fiasco was all but forgotten as the two ran hand in hand into the school building Aya waving back at Adrien till they made it inside and little Emma thanking Adrien quietly for taking her to school. It was odd how shy Emma was in comparison to Aya, but Adrien distinctly remembered her mother being particularly shy in school too. Driving away from the school Adrien made it to the office in record time once again thanking it’s proximity to the school. One of the lucky things about today was no one knew he was the CFO yet. He could walk around the building without people starring or trying to talk to him. Here he was just another guy in a suit trying to clock-in before 9:30. Taking the elevator up to his office, and sending a thank you text to Nathalie for sending him everything he needed to know for the day, he stepped in his office only to find his father waiting for him. 

“I see you’re here early, Adrien. Good morning.” His father greeted. Adrien fought the urge to groan. 

“Good Morning, Father. I wasn’t aware we were meeting this morning?” Adrien raised an eyebrow walking to his desk placing his briefcase on top of it. 

“We weren’t,” Gabriel says simply, hands behind his impossible straight back looking down at Adrien as he always did. “I heard from Nathalie about you running late to pick up Ayako from school. I’m assuming you have a better plan today than yesterday’s?” Adrien fought the urge to snap at his father as he took the laptop from his bag, and the papers Nathalie had sent him yesterday. 

“Yes, I do. And she’s doing fine, Father, thank you for asking.” Since stepping in Paris, Gabriel Agreste hadn’t said one word about his granddaughter. Gabriel sighed pulling his glasses off his face to pinch his nose bridge. 

“I understand that our relationship isn’t the best, but I was hoping we could put that behind us with this opportunity.” Adrien’s head snapped up at his father’s words as he felt his face heat up in anger. 

“Opportunity! If I-“ But Adrien stopped his oncoming tirade as he noticed his father was looking at him oddly. “Is something wrong, Father?” Adrien sighed. There was no getting to the man. Adrien knew he shouldn’t waste his brief yelling at his especially at the office. 

“Your suit…It’s Armani.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. A correct statement. 

“….Yes?” 

“That won’t do, not with the press conference you must be shown wearing something Gabriel, Adrien. We have a brand to uphold.” Adrien rolled his eyes. The last company he modeled for was Armani, that had been shortly before Ayako was born. They still sent him suits, and Adrien honestly preferred them to his father’s, not that he was going to say that. 

 Gabriel pulled out his phone quickly failing a number, “Yes Lydia, I’m sending someone down who needs a suit. Yes, I know I have Paulette working on something she can keep doing that, who else is free? Oh? That will do. I trust her work, between us this is our new CFO you ladies will be dressing. I expect him to look in top shape for the press conference.” Gabriel hung up and turned back to his son. I trust you remember where our retail department is located?” Gabriel asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 Adrien scoffed, “Father, you haven’t changed the outlay of this building since before I was in Lycée.” He couldn’t even believe his father would ask him. Though Adrien could understand why. He was sure his father thought he was stupid. 

“Good, Go to the retail department. The receptionist, Lydia, will guide you from there, to get you a suit. “ Gabriel scoffed, “Armani, really Adrien? You have a lifetime supply of Gabriel suits and you wore Armani today of all days.” Adrien didn’t feel like arguing only following his father out of his office and walking down to the retail department to whoever was going to dress him because he apparently couldn’t dress himself. 

 One of the good things about living in Japan was that Adrien never had to worry about being Adrien Agreste, sure in Japan, he was Tsurugi Adrien of the famous Tsurugi family, but that still didn’t come with the weight the Agreste name came with. He had freedom in Japan that he never had in Paris or even America. Adrien wonders if he gave up that freedom by moving back. 

 No.

 Adrien shakes his head as he makes it to the elevator. No, this move was for the best. He had to get away from Japan. That was why he moved back here. He couldn’t stand to be Japan, probably not ever again. 

He made his way down to the retail department where he was greeted by a blonde woman about Nathalie’s age. 

“Hello, Mr. Agreste called ahead for you.” She said with a smile as she stood from her desk and walked around to let him into the area behind her desk with a swipe of her keycard.  "It’s a privilege to dress you for the press conference, ah Mr…” She stopped unsure of what to call him. He must have been gone a while because he couldn’t remember the last time he walked through the hall of Gabriel and someone not know his name. 

“Please call me Adrien, Lydia. Mr. Agreste is strict on formalities, I know, but I have no such reservations.” He said shooting her one his smiles that used to make the magazines. It seemed to work as the woman blushed slightly before turning away. 

“Alright, Adrien then” He could live with that, after all, calling both of Adrien and his Father Mr. Agreste would be confusing, and butchering the pronunciation of the Tsurugi name wasn’t an option that Adrien particularly liked either. Yes, just Adrien will do.

“Ladies, I’ve brought our emergency appointment!” Lydia's voice sang out as she walked him into an array of what could only be described as a designer’s dreamland. It was surrounded by fabrics and shoes, and sketches, most of them done personally by his father. Someone had redesigned the place since he had last been in it, but it was definitely filled with much more life then it had been. He was impressed. Whoever's idea this clearly knew fashion and Gabriel. 

“We here in the retail department want to personally welcome you, Gabriel!” A voice said sending Adrien’s attention away from the decor. In front of him was a line of women, and the one in the middle was about the same age as the receptionist Lydia was the one who was speaking, but the other one he had seen a few hours ago. So this was where Marinette worked. It made sense now, the decor, it looked a lot like her room back when they were in Lycée except without all the girlish pink, instead replaced with Gabriel’s signature white and light colors and a bit more mature.

It seemed Marinette noticed him too as he watched her face turn red, and heard her as she squeaked out, “Adrien!” It wasn’t loud, but its high pitch was enough to catch everyone else’s attention too, including the women in the middle clearly the head of this department. 

She moved forward quickly, “Please forgive her, sir. Marinette has the hiccups apparently," the woman said, “I’m Paulette Bordeaux, the Head of the department, and this is my Assistant Deputy Head, Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Marinette stepped forward bowing her head a little trying to shield some of her red face. 

“It’s a pleasure to help you out today, Mr. Agreste.” She said and Adrien could feel the room chill slightly. He turned to find Lydia looking at him with wide eyes and the other women and men who worked in this department too. Look how the name Agreste could change the mood so quickly. 

“Please call me, Adrien. Mr. Agreste is literally my father, and I’ve never been fond of formality.” He said taking Marinette’s hand and shaking it. He must have imagined it, but he could have sworn that she glared at him though he can’t understand why. Adrien then went down the line shaking everyone’s hand and making sure to introduce himself personally and try to do his best to remember everyone’s name. He wouldn’t be in this department a lot but he needed to know his employees as many as he could. 

“Well, Mr. Ag- Adrien” Paulette corrected herself. “Sadly I won’t be able to tend to you today, as I have a prior engagement, but Mr. Agreste has approved of Marinette helping find you a Gabriel grade A suit, and you have the help of the rest of my team. If you need anything please don’t ever hesitate to call on us here.” She said with a smile. Adrien nodded.

“Adrien, If you don’t mind following me to my office I’d like to take your measurements so that we can find you a suit.” She said turning beckoning two of the others to follow her as well. The four of them went down to hallway till they came to her office, which reminded Adrien even more of her bedroom back in Lycée then the rest of the area. Pinker, the room was defiantly designed by her. 

“Harley, I need the tie swatch book, and Colleen please get me the shoe catalog,” Marinette asked the two other, who Adrien assumes are assistants. 

“On it, Boss lady.” The young man dressed smartly though not in a full suit like Adrien books it out of the room, but the other Coleen hesitates. 

“Are you sure ma’am?” She asks, looking a little disappointed. “I can measure him for you in your stead.” She says looking Adrien up and down in a fashion he has become accustomed to seeing from women. Though she’s probably the youngest. The girl in front of him couldn’t have been older than 20. 

Marinette sighed and moved to shoo the girl away, “Yeah, I think I’m good Colleen though I will call you if Gabriel ever needs a sexual harassment charge.” Marinette pushes the girl completely out of the office and slams the door behind her. “I’m sorry about her, Colleen fresh out of University, and has recently discovered older men. Don’t worry she’s mostly harmless. I keep her on a tight leash.” 

“Yeah, pretty swanky place you’ve got here Marinette, and two Assistants. You’re living the big life. “ Adrien said mostly in jest not expecting Marinette to turn to him with such speed or ferocity. 

“Big Life?” She echoes with a snort. “This is coming from our brand new CFO. I think that would have been something you told me before today!” She practically screamed. Throwing her hands in the air. 

Adrien raised one hand in the air as if asking permission to speak, “To be fair, I only just saw you yesterday.” He said dodging the slight swat Marinette sent his way. Marinette groaned as she moved to the desk and pulled out her tape measure. 

“And FYI Mr. CFO, I have two assistants because I work in two departments, I have the higher ranking here, but Gabriel still wanted me in Design even though I moved up from there so Colleen is my assistant for Retail while Harley primarily handles Design.” She says walking over to him. “Now arms out.” She said taking the measuring tape to him. 

“Hey, just because I'm the CFO doesn’t mean I’m some big shot. To be honest, this is sort of a downgrade. I was the president of the Tsurugi estate.” Adrien said helpfully but the glare Marinette gave him told him he wasn’t actually helping. 

“Either way, Congratulations, Adrien. I know becoming CFO is a really big thing. You’re going to do great here.” Marinette said moving the tape measure to around his waist. 

Adrien scratched the back of his head, “Thank you. It’s good to know someone is on my side.” Marinette stood up and smiled at him. 

“Always.” She responded. "but since you’re here.” Marinette started, changing the subject. “How was Emma this morning? No trouble, I hope?” She asked. She had been a little worried after she dropped her off. 

“Emma’s an angel.” Adrien said then rolled his eyes, “It’s Aya that’s a monster. I have to apologize though, Aya thought the best way to wake poor Emma was by jumping on her. She’s fine, but it was defiantly a shock. Took her a while to calm down. She was fine by breakfast though, but I have to thank Meimi’s delicious crepes for that.” Marinette laughed a little. 

“Sounds like you had an eventful morning.” She said measuring his inseam. “Emma’s never really had the opportunity to hang around other children her own age. She’s always with me or other adults. She’s my little lady, but sometimes she’s too much of a lady. She’s a tiny little adult trapped in a five-year-old. I think having a real kid around her will do her some good.” 

“Sounds like we have the opposite problem then, I’m always so scared of controlling her too much, that now she’s kind of wild.” Adrien replied, “Hey maybe if we’re lucky Emma will learn to be less shy from Aya. And Aya will learn to calm down from Emma?” 

Marinette stood up raising an eyebrow at Adrien, “You really think it will be that easy?” She asks. Moving back to her desk. 

 “Nope, but we can hope it will be at least.” Adrien shrugged nonchalantly causing Marinette to laugh as the door opened. 

 “Marinette, I’ve brought the tie catalog and went ahead and brought out the list of suits we currently have here for you to look through,” Harley said handing her two binders. Not a moment later Collen walks through the door and hands her another binder. 

 “here’s the shoe binder ma’am. Also, your 2 O’clock called. They want to reschedule for another time. I told them you would get back to them on that.” Collen said as she fell into place next to Harley. 

 “Thank you both, you're practically mind readers. I don’t know what I would do without either of you.” Marinette thanked as she opened up one of the binders. “Harley, I’d like you to stay. I'd appreciate your opinion on some things, but Colleen can you make sure those I have the list of models for tomorrows shoot after I’m done here. I need to make sure they all fit the look that Mr. Agreste is hoping for.” Collen nodded and left the room sparing one final glance at Adrien accompanied by a longing sigh. 

Marinette rolled her eyes, “If she wasn’t so good at her job I wouldn’t know what to do with her.” Marinette said as she looked over Adrien up and down a gaze, not unlike the one his father had just given.  “Nice suit, but I see the problem. Armani on your first day, Adrien? You could at least pretend.” She said with a slight laugh. “Let me guess your father saw and immediately sent you here?” 

“Pretty much, though I have no clue what is wrong with the suit I’m wearing.” Adrien crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. 

“Honestly, nothing but you work for Gabriel now. During such events, it’s best to wear things that are the brand or at least something not so easy to determine what brand it is.” Marinette replied eyes now back on the binder, “The good news is that you’ve kept your model physique and finding you a suit that fits is going to be easy.” 

“Kept it?”  Adrien did a double take, “What made you think I lost it?” 

“Nothing, Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Marinette replied with a giggle under her breath. She wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to  Harley. Who nodded and immediately left the room. 

“We have some dressing rooms in the back we use for models you can use those to change,” Marinette said walking out of the room. Adrien following her. “I have a few ideas, but I’m kind of bound by what I know your father wants you in. I want to put you in a nice colored suit, but this isn’t the occasion. Stripes won’t do either, though I want to play around we hardly have the time. A nice black suit will have to do for now. I guess I can play with the tie, but there was such a nice suit jacket with red its on it that I’m dying to put you in. Maybe if you ever attend a gala and I’m asked to dress you again…. Or that green velvet jacket on black. it would go so well with your eyes.” Marinette said though it seemed she was more rambling to herself than to Adrien at this point. It was nice to see Marinette in her element like this talking without an awkward pause or a stutter. He could only count a handful of times those have happened with him. She always was so shy around him. He guesses because of their not so stellar first meeting all those years ago, but now she was confident and in the zone. This time he would have to try harder to get this Marinette to come out.

When they made it to the dressing rooms Harley stepped out of one holding the door open for Adrien to go into it. “One of them was mislabeled but I found an alternative that I think you might like, Marinette.” He said. Then turned to Adrien “I placed all of them in here for you already sir, if you’re ready.” 

“Thank you, Harley,” Adrien said stepping into the dressing room and closing the door behind him. Inside he found three suites, The first one was almost identical to the one he was wearing. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t just wear his Armani, but then again that was probably why he wasn't working on the fashion side of this business. He had a good eye, but not one like his father, or Marinette. Adrien quickly put that one on and stepped out for Marinette to see. Only to see both her and Harley frown. 

“What’s wrong with this one?” He asked. It looked fine to him in the mirror. Marinette scrunched her nose. 

“The suit is actually a midnight blue. It’s beautiful, but not for today. It also clashes with your undertones.” Marinette frowned. 

“It could just be the lighting. It’s not like it’s the best, Ma’am." Harley added. Marinette hummed but didn’t reply. 

“It’s a no from me. Adrien can you try on the next one, please.” Marinette asked. Adrien not really sure what else stepped back into the room and pulled out the next suit. this one had accents in different material and was defiantly more black then the other once he held the two together. Midnight blue… who would have thought? Adrien shrugged and began to put on the second suit. This one did look better than the previous one, but he thought the last one was fine till Marinette vetoed it. Once fully dressed Adrien stepped out and wasn’t meet with frowns like last time, but no smiles either. 

“Harley?” Marinette called on her assistant for his advice. 

“It’s good, the black accents add flair without being too red-carpet-ish, pair with a nice tie and I think we have a winner, boss,” Harley said. Adrien sighed at least this one had a positive reaction. 

“Yeah, I agree with you, Harley” Marinette mused still not smiling, but not displeased.  "I think we’re good Adrien. You don’t have to change into the last one.” She said and Adrien sighed with relief. “Hey, Mr. Model, trying on clothes isn’t that bad. I’ve seen you in complete fashion shows. Three suits are nothing compared to that.” She said slightly offended that he was sighing after only trying on two things.

“You’re right, but I haven’t modeled in years, Marinette. I don’t even think I have the patience for it anymore.” Adrien responded. 

“Whatever, Come one let’s find you a tie so you can get out of here.” She said beckoning him to follow her to so ties that Harley had grabbed. 

It took Marinette two minutes to decide on a green tie that she tied for Adrien herself. The others were a black one and a patterned one that Adrien was honestly feeling, but Marinette was in charge right now. He was almost scared to go against her supreme fashion knowledge. 

“Alright, we are good to go. And next time we have a big day like this please text me a picture of your outfit so we don’t have to rummage through the clothes that are supposed to be for our photo-shoots.” 

“Aye Aye, Captain. “ Adrien saluted causing Marinette to groan and roll her eyes. 

“Now get out of here. Don't you have a press conference to get to?” She said, hands on her hips.

"Thanks for this, Marinette. I’m sure my father appreciates it.” Adrien said with a smile as he began to head out but stopped short of the door. “That reminds me. Nino and I are having lunch together today. You wanna come? It’d be great for the three of us to get together?” He asked. Hoping she would say yes. It seemed they were finally getting back into the groove of things.  

Marinette felt her face heat up for the first time since Adrien had come to her. He had just asked her to lunch with Nino, a part of her wanted to squeal the part that was still mentally fourteen, thirty-year-old part of Marinette’s brain luckily spoke instead.

“Ummm… Yeah, I wish I could, but I kinda, Uh have to work through lunch today.” She said awkwardly laughing at the end. 

Adrien frowned. Strike Two. “Well another time then, I guess. thanks again for this Marinette, and I’ll see you later.” With a final wave, Adrien left the retail department and Marinette sunk to the floor. 

“You wanna tell me what that was about, Boss Lady?” Harley asked holding out a hand to help Marinette off the floor. “You two looked real chummy….” 

“I’ll say!” Colleen's voice came from behind one of the racks of shoes, where she had probably been hiding this whole time. “You’ve been holding out on us Marinette,” she said stepping into view. 

Marinette sighed. Honestly, that was the friendliest they had been since before Kagami came to their school. After that Marinette never had the confidence to make their relationship move past that, and it eventually just fizzled out into the worlds longest unrequited crush. 

“There’s nothing really to tell. We were friends, I guess, back in Lycée, but he moved to America to go to University. Then got married shortly after that. We didn’t really keep in contact and now he’s back and we work in the same building. That’s all.” 

Colleen frowned, “Agh, so he’s married?!” she whined. Harley slapped her in the back of her head. 

 "You idiot! You must have heard about what happened it was in the news. Thank god you didn’t say anything insensitive while he was here.” 

 “News, what news? “ Colleen looked confused. “I’m not from here remember, so you’re going to have to just tell me!” She said, practically growling at Harley. 

“It’s not a secret, Colleen, but please try not to talk about this with others,” Marinette said taking a deep breath. “About two years ago, His wife, Kagami died in a car accident. Adrien was pretty devastated, but I’m not surprised he and Kagami had been together since Lycée. She was a good person, a good wife to Adrien, and a mother. It was all very tragic.” Colleen gasped. 

“That’s horrible.” 

“If they’ve been together since Lycée then you knew her too, right Marinette?” Harley asked. 

“Yeah, we were acquainted, but not really friends. Honestly, I don’t think she liked me very much.” Marinette laughed a little. “But I always admired her though. It’s hard to believe a person strong like her is gone. I can’t even imagine what Adrien is going through.” 

 “Yeah, that’s so sad…” Colleen said. “Well, you have to be a good friend to him, Marinette. I’m sure he needs them.” Marinette nodded. Adrien... Marinette couldn’t think of a moment in his life when he didn’t need a good friend.


End file.
